


Snow Day

by onlyastoryteller



Series: Aid and Comfort [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, These boys have more stories to tell me I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/pseuds/onlyastoryteller
Summary: Armie wakes Timmy up because it’s special.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Aid and Comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054598
Comments: 49
Kudos: 185
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> The CMBYN Drabble Challenge prompt was “snow.” To my surprise, Aid & Comfort Timmy and his Helper, Armie, volunteered themselves for this. 
> 
> I am working on a oneshot sequel, and this is not that. This is a momentary glimpse into a time when they’re still boys, before the Armie goes to Helper training but after he recovers from his fall from the tree. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy revisiting this universe as much as I did today. ❤️
> 
> Thank you to 6 for being a guinea pig for this and helping me land on the ending. Timmy as a snow “angel” is hers 🥰

“Timmy...Timmy?”

Armie gently shook Timmy’s shoulder. Timmy grunted and sunk further beneath the blankets.

“Come on, Timmy, you gotta wake up.”

It was like this every morning. Armie would wake up first, stretch, and then look over at the other twin bed in the room they shared. Inevitably, all he’d see was a tiny ball of bedding in which his Owner — no, his _best friend,_ Armie corrected himself sternly — was buried. 

Armie usually let Timmy sleep until the last possible second, getting up first to make sure everything was all set up and easy for him — shower running, clothes laid out, school bag with completed homework and supplies by the door — so he could get ready with no fuss. As a Helper, that was his job, after all. What he was destined to do. But also...he _wanted_ to do those things for Timmy. 

Today, though…

“Timmy.” Armie reached into blankets until he found his friend again. “It’s early, but you have to be awake. It’s special. Please.”

Finally, a mop of hair emerged, and beneath it, one eye popped open. “What’s special?”

Armie grinned again. “Come look.”

“Too cold,” Timmy muttered. 

With a roll of his eyes, Armie yanked the comforter off of his bed. He threw it over his shoulders and spread his arms wide. “Get up, and I’ll wrap this around us. I’ll keep you warm, you know I’m always hot.”

Both of Timmy’s eyes were open now, big saucers of green with gold flecks. Armie could stare at them for hours. If he didn’t have something more pressing to attend to. 

Timmy scrambled out of bed and to Armie’s side. Armie wrapped his arms around Timmy’s shivering frame, bringing the blanket closed around them both. He closed his eyes a second at the way his entire being seemed to _click_ into place, as though he was meant to hold Timmy. 

He was. He was Timmy’s Helper. This was exactly what he was meant to do. 

Armie gave himself one more second to just enjoy, and then Timmy let out a long contented exhale. His cold arms snuck around Armie’s back and he melted against Armie, and that was even _more_ right. 

“What’s special?” Timmy asked again, his voice muffled against Armie’s chest. 

_This_ , Armie thought. 

“Um — I’ll show you.” Armie shuffled them over to the window. “Look.”

Timmy turned, and made a small sound of happiness. 

The backyard was covered in several feet of fluffy white snow. And it was still coming down, in giant flakes that drifted to the ground like pieces of cotton. 

“It’s a snow day,” Armie whispered. “No school.”

Timmy held Armie tighter. “Snow day means I can stay with you. We can make snow angels.”

“Sure,” Armie replied. In his head, he pictured making a perfect replica of the boy in his arms. 

“Can we...can we be like this another minute, though?” Timmy asked softly, snuggling closer.

 _Forever, if you want,_ Armie thought.


End file.
